Un día Caballeresco-parte2
by Caballero Daniel
Summary: Aquí la segunda parte y final de inicio de temporada


**Previamente...**

Pinkie Pie: !Vamos, relajaté!...

...

Rarity: No Pinkie Pie, no son para comer...

...

Rainbow Dash: !Es...es...es... UN ASTEROIDE!

...

Daniel: Tú debes ser Twilight Sparkle...

...

Daniel: No tenemos mucho tiempo.

...

Daniel: ...La Rebelión ha estallado en guerra con la Alianza Galáctica: La Vía-Láctea...

...

Celestia: ¿Alguién tiene espacio en su casa?

Fluttershy: Yo tengo (dijo susurrando)

...

Extraño1: ...dominaremos Equestria.

...

Daniel: ¡Oh oh! llegaron...

...

Pinkie Pie: ¿Te gusta Fluttershy?

...

Daniel: ... Tienen que recargar la Magia de la Amistad...

...

Rey de La Vía-Láctea: ... Que te lo diga tu guardian...

...

Daniel: ...Veo que ya les caigo bien...

...

Rebelde: Nos creyeron derrotados, hum, no saben lo que les espera.

**Un día Caballeresco-parte2**

Fluttershy: ¿Qué vas a comer, Daniel?

Daniel: Tienen, ehhhh, ¿sandwich de carne?

Mozo: ¿Cómo dice?

Daniel: Ehhh, nada, nada, hoy ayunaré.

Fluttershy: Jejeje, solo dale jugo de manzana, ¿te parece?

Daniel: Si, todavía no me acostumbro aquí.

Fluttershy: Yo tampoco me acostumbraría rápido de estar en otro planeta.

Daniel: Y dime, ¿tienes novio? (dijo susurrando).

Fluttershy: Yumi, yumi (estaba comiendo), ¿cómo dices, no te escuche bien?

Daniel: Nada...

Fluttershy: Vamos dime, no hay que temer, tú me dijeste eso.

Daniel: Lo sé, pero, ehhhh...

Rarity: Valla, valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Fluttershy: Hola Rarity, Daniel me invito a comer.

Rarity: ¡Oh! pero que caballeroso de tu parte, espero que alguna vez me invites a comer a mí también.

Daniel: Si hací lo deseas, dulce Rarity.

Rarity: Que halagador.

Spike: Ekm, ekm...

Daniel: ¿Si Spike?

Rarity: Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Fluttershy: Hasta luego.

Daniel: Nos vemos.

Spike: Te estoy vigilando.

Daniel: No, no estoy interesado mucho en Rarity.

Spike: Entonces, ¡POR QUÉ LA COQUETEABAS!

Daniel: Un caballero siempre tiene que ser caballero.

Spike: Buena excusa.

Daniel: Bueno ya que no estas convencido, te diré en quien estoy interesado... (mira alrededor)... acércate...(mira alrededor)...estoy interesado en Fluttershy (dijo susurrando).

Spike: ¿En Fluttershy?

Daniel: Shhhhhh, silencio, ¿prometes no decirle ni a tú sombra?

Spike: Palabra de dragón.

Daniel: Confío en tí, Spike.

Spike: Ok.

Pinkie Pie: Entonces si te gust...

_Daniel le tapa la boca_

Daniel: Shhhhhh, ok sí me gusta (dijo susurrando) pero no le digas a nadie.

Pinkie Pie: Okie, Dokie, Lokie... espera, ¿qué no tenía que decir?, ¡Ayá! era de te gusta Flutter...

_Daniel le tapa la boca_

Daniel: ¡Shhhhhhh!

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento, mejor será que me valla, hasta luego.

Fluttershy/Daniel: ¡Hasta luego!

Mozo: Aquí está su jugo ... señorrrrr.

Daniel: ¿¡Ok!?

Fluttershy: Bien, ahora elije algo para llenar el estómago.

Mozo: Tenemos avena, manzanas, sandwich de paja y zanahorias.

Daniel: Se supone que es hora del almuerzo.

Mozo: Oh, mejor sírvase a sentar por allá, donde están los almuerzos (dijo de manera insolente).

_Daniel se levanta bruscamente de su asiento un poco molesto_

Daniel: Óyeme, amigo, solo no te respondo porque soy ¡TÚ! guardián, por favor te pido que me bajes la voz, ¿ok?

Mozo: Ok (dijo de manera insolente).

Daniel: ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

Fluttershy: Daniel, no queremos problemas (dijo tímidamente).

Mozo: Pues, te dije OK (dijo de manera insolente)

_Daniel saca su arma solo para intimidar._

Mozo: ¿Va ordenar algo más? (dijo asustado y molesto a la vez).

Daniel: NO, señor...

_El mozo se va molesto._

Fluttershy: ¡Daniel!

Daniel: Lo sé, lo sé, pero me sacó de mi cabeza.

Fluttershy: Mis cascos están un poco embarrados de guiso.

Daniel: ¿Cómo es qué te dio almuerzo y a mí me quiso dar desayuno?

Fluttershy: No lo sé, pero el mozo es un poco gruñón, pero no actuaba así.

Daniel: No le caigo bien.

Fluttershy: Bueno, no llegaste a comer nada, vamos a mi casa, voy a ver si te preparo algo.

Mozo: La cuenta...

Daniel: ¡¿50 monedas?!

Fluttershy: Esto es un abuso, solo fue una sopa y un jugo.

Mozo: ¿Pasa algo, señorita? (dijo desafiante)

Fluttershy: No, no pasa nada (dijo asustada).

Daniel: Oígame, vuelvale a hablar así a Fluttershy, y lo va a lamentar.

Mozo: Hum, ¿y que va hacer? (dijo desafiante).

Fluttershy: Descuida solo paguemos y ya. (dijo asustada)

Daniel: Oh, lo siento Fluttershy, pero este unicornio se va arrepentir de hablarte así.

Mozo: Venga aquí si es hombre.

_Daniel le iba a golpear pero Fluttershy le agarra la mano y de casualidad le golpea._

Fluttershy: Auch, me duele.

Daniel: Noooooooooo, perdóname, perdóname, disculpamé, por favor ¡discúlpame!.

Mozo: Uy, pobrecilla.

Daniel: Cállate.

_El mozo se va._

Pony: Como pudo hacerle eso.

Pony2: Alguien debería darle una lección.

Fluttershy: No (tose un poco), no les hagas caso, fue un accidente.

Daniel: No, si hubiera sido más calmado, nada de esto sucedería.

Pony3: Como pudo golpear a la pobre Fluttershy.

Twilight: ¿Que sucede aquí, porque tanto alboroto?

Daniel: Yo, yo...

Pony4: Le golpeó a Fluttershy.

Twilight: ¿Qué?, ¿es eso cierto?

Daniel: Emmm, si, si lo es.

Fluttershy: No es para tanto (dijo susurrando).

Daniel: No, si es para tanto...

Twilight: Pero has algo, al menos.

Daniel: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (sus ojos se tornaron blancos y brotó un aura azul)

_El centro donde estaba Fluttershy tumbada y Daniel se dibujo una circunferencia roja._

Daniel: Oj tyru let oyu regt ki pol oj ter let frety ghu ith sdel tyru pol cyf iju oj ño jetra sivb, ¡al! (idioma soleriano de curación)

Twilight: ¿Qué, que dijste?

Daniel: Idioma soleriano de curación.

Fluttershy: Me , me siento mejor.

Pony5: ¡Es un brujo!

_Daniel se va corriendo a la casa de Fluttershy._

_Unos minutos después._

Rebelde: Hisiste que su moral baje.

Mozo: Si, lo logré, no sabes como se pusó, jajajaja, ahora el dinero.

Rebelde(Soap): Jejeje, toma, no hay nada peor que la moral baja de un soldado, tal vez no dominamos Equestria a la primera, pero la guerra no ha terminado...

_En la casa de Fluttershy_

Fluttershy: ¿Qué haces Daniel?

Daniel: Alistando mi maleta.

Fluttershy: Pero, ¿porque?

Daniel: Viviré en otro lugar cerca de aquí.

Fluttershy: Cuál es el motivo.

Daniel: Soy muy violento.

_Fluttershy le agarra uno de sus cascos (parte superior de la armadura)._

Daniel: ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: No fuiste tú, fue el mozo.

Daniel: No lo ves, por algo insignificante casi mueres.

Fluttershy: No era para tanto, fue un rasguño

Daniel: En Solery me hubieran denunciado.

Fluttershy: Esto no es Solery es Equestria, el mundo de la amistad.

Daniel: Ay (dijo suspirando), mira te cuento algo...

Yo nací en Éster, un país de Solety, cuando tenía 152 años...

Fluttershy: ¡152 años!

Daniel: Años Solerianos, en Equestria, 13.

Fluttershy: Oh.

Daniel: Como decía, tenía 152 años todos los chicos mayores de 109 años hasta los 198 años tenían que ir a Trut, otro país, pero con instintos más bárbaros.

Bueno luego allí Trut quiso desear todo Solery para el, hací que los que fueron a Trut se armaron en armas y tuvimos que ocupar varias ciudades obligatoriamente, un día, mi hermano Raphael, murió de una flecha en el corazón, me dio mucho coraje y empece a destrozar todo a mí paso, hasta que entre las cenizas encontré a mi madre y me dijo "el amor calma el corazón" y desde ahí mi corazón se calmó, hasta que ese mozo me enfureció.

Fluttershy: Pero, tú me defendiste.

Daniel: Exactamente, liberé mi lado oscuro, y eso no debe pasar nunca.

Fluttershy: Dices que el amor calma el corazón, hummmm.

_Fluttershy le da un abrazo tierno, Daniel se sonroja._

Daniel: Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Fluttershy: Ya lo hice. (le continúa dándole el abrazo)

_Rarity, AppleJack, Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow estaban afuera viendo por la ventana._

AppleJack: Vaya, vaya.

Daniel: Ekm, ekm, ¿qué seucede?

AppleJack: Oh nada...

Daniel: AppleJack, eres la representante de la honestidad, dime que pasa.

Rainbow Dash: Solo que se ven tiernos abrazándose...

Daniel: (Todo sonrrojado) Solo fue un abrazo de, deeeee, de disculpas, ¿¡no es así Fluttershy!?

Fluttershy: (carcajada) Si, si lo fue, además fue para ocultar su lado oscuuuuuuuro.

Rarity: (le dijo al oído de Fluttershy) Te la tienes bien ligada.

Fluttershy: (se sonroja) Ya basta. (carcajada)

AppleJack: Vas en buen camino Flutty.

Daniel: Bueno, creó que debo hacer guardia, no vemos...

_Rarity le jala de la parte posterior del cuello de la armadura de Daniel_

Rarity: No tan rápido...

Daniel: Que pasa.

Rarity: Ninguno se puede ir sin decir lo que suscedeeee...

Daniel: Les dijiste no, Pinki Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento, se me escapó, pero descuida, no les diré al resto de Equestria que te...

Daniel: !AL RESTO DE EQUESTRIA!

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento, se me fue.

Fluttershy: Bueno Daniel, no te quiero incomodar...

Daniel: Oh pero la que incomoda no eres tú sino OTRA.

_Daniel le mira a Pinkie Pie._

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué?, todavía no le digo a Fluttershy que le gus...

Daniel: EKM, EKM, bueno ya es tarde, lo siento me tengo que ir, es mi deber, hasta luego (se esfumó).

Rarity: Ahora dinos, ¿tú le gustas o no?

Fluttershy: Me empezado a encariñar un poco con él.

Rarity: Ah, vamos es hora de que tengas compañia además de nosotras y de animalitos, a parte es tan galaaaán.

Twilight: E inteligente.

AppleJack: Y fuerte.

Rainbow Dash: Y se enfrentó solo a 1000 soldados, obviamente en valiente.

Pinkie Pie: Y caballeroso.

Fluttershy: Y le gustan los animales...

Rarity/AppleJack: ¡Ajá!

Pinkie Pie: Entonces lo admites.

Fluttershy: Por favor no me intimiden mucho. Todavía nos conocemos, no es para tanto.

Rarity: Cariño, yo creó que ya es hooooooraaaaa.

Fluttershy: Bueno, cuando pasemos más tiempo juntos, talvés, solo talvés, podríamos ser pareja.

Rarity: Bueno, lo admitío, puedo vivir con eso.

Twilight: Igual yo.

ApplaJack: Y yo.

Ranibow Dash: Esto no es mucho lo mío, suficiente para mí.

Pinkie Pie: Yo no, me falta información.

Todas las chicas excepto Fluttershy y Pinkie: ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: Ok ya, solo fue una broma.

Fluttershy: (carcajada)

_Afuera de su caza mientras las otras se hiban_

Soap: Old, ven aquí.

Old: Que pasó jefe.

Soap: Ningún guardia nos sigue verdad.

Old: No señor.

Soap: Perfecto, trae la soga, esta vez esa tal Fluttershy no se escapará, trajimos un amigo...

Extraño: Jajajaja, no veo las horas de dominar Equestria (dijo misteriosamente).

Todos: Jajajaja.

_Mientras donde esta Daniel._

Poni niño: Señor.

Daniel: Si amiguito.

Poni niño: ¿Por qué golpeó a la señorita Fluttershy, que le hizo ella?

Daniel: Bueno, te cuento, un mozo se pasó de insolente y Fluttershy me agarró la mano...

Poni Niño: ¿Mano?

Daniel: Las manos la tenemos los humanos, esta es una mano (le muestra su mano)

Poni niño: ¡Ohhhh!

Daniel: Bueno, despúes erróneamente le gopié a Fluttershy, pero descuida, ya le pedí disculpas.

Poni niño: Ohhh, ya entendí

Daniel: No le digas a nadie, porfavor, que van hablar de mí

Poni niño: Mi boca es una tumba.

Daniel: Gracias amiguito, adiós.

_En el mercado_

Poni: Ushh, vino el agresivo.

Poni2: No sé porque Celestia no lo expulsa de aquí.

Daniel: A ver ciudadanos, fue un accidente.

Poni: Entonces porque no traes a Fluttershy para que nos lo diga.

Daniel: Segura ella les dirá.

Poni: Eso esperamos, sino, haremos justicia.

Daniel: Ok.

Dentro del cerebro de Daniel: Daniel, Daniel...

Daniel: ¿Si?

Dentro del Cerebro de Daniel: Soy el rey, mantén la guardia, me han informado que los ladrones han escapado y sus coordenadas apuntaban a Equestria, debes vigilar a los indefensos.

Daniel: Lo haré mi señor.

Dentro del Cerebro de Daniel: Ok, ten cuidado.

Daniel: No es posible, escaparon, ahora tendré que buscarlos y defender a los indefensos al mismo tiempo, aunque todos se ven defensos, jejeje, bueno, ¿quién estaría indefenso?...,..., ¡Noooo! ¡Fluttershy!

_Daniel se teletransporta a la casa de Fluttershy_

Daniel: Fluttershy, tienes que cuidarte, ¿donde estas?, ¡demonios!, se la llevaron (dijo frustrado), solo hay una manera de encontrarla.

_Daniel reúne a las 5 ponies y les cuenta lo suscedido_

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

Angel: (Hace gestos)

AppleJack: Creó que nos quiere decir algo

Angel: (Se pone en forma de miliar caminando en cuclillas)(se pone como Fluttershy asustada)(Se pone como si quisiera llevarse a una persona o pony cargándola y despues se esfuma y regresa al rato)

Pinkie Pie: ¿Nos dices que unas personas se llevarón a Fluttershy cargada y se teletransportaron?

Angel:(se alegra)

Daniel: Espera, ¿se teletransportaron?

Angel: (Mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa)

Daniel: Pero como, si los ladrones galácticos no pueden usar magia, alguien a tenido que acompañarlos, ¿cuántas personas eran Angel?

Angel: (pone un 2 con sus orejas as un 1 con su pata)

Daniel: 3, mmmmm, si se teletransportaron, a donde han podido ir.

Soap: Hay muchas posibilidades.

Daniel: Tú, dime, ¿dónde esta Fluttershy? antes de que te destroze.

Soap: No está aquí, pero no vine por eso.

Daniel: Fuiste valiente al venir aquí.

Rainbow Dash: DINOS DONDE ESTÁ

Soap: Jajaja tú crees que te lo diré sin nada a cambio, pero si me capturán, ¿quién te dirá donde esta su Fluttershy?

Daniel: ¿qué quieres que hagámos?

Soap: Ven toca mi cabeza, que atrás estén tus "amigas".

Daniel: Háganle caso chicas.

_Todas hacen lo que se les dijo._

_Atrás un hombre con capa les toca a todos y todos se desmallan_

Daniel: (desmallandose) Tú...

_Todos despiertan en una especie de una cárcel_

AppleJack: Auch, ¿qué suscedió?

Fluttershy: ¡Chicas!

Las 5 ponies: ¡Fluttershy!

AppleJack: Qué bien que estas hija (le da un abrazo)

Daniel: (Tratando de tumbar la puerta sin su arma), no..., pasa,... nada...

Fluttershy: Daniel, es lo mejor que puedes no te sobre-expongas.

Daniel: Tengo que velar por Equestria y por ustedes.

Extraño: Vaya. vaya, vaya, que mal han caído.

Daniel: Tú, eres, tú.

Twilight: ¿Quién es él?

Daniel: El 2do hijo del rey, Maxium

Maxium: No me menciones a ese tarado.

Daniel: ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tú padre, a tú nación, a tú pueblo?

Maxium: Siempre mi hermano era el favorito, pues ahora junto a la Rebelión eso cambiará.

Rainbow Dash: En nombre de Celestia, déjanos salir.

Maxium: Oh, te refieres a,... esta

_Celestia estaba amarrada y con una soga mágica en el cuerno._

Twilight: ¡Suéltala!

Maxium: Si quieres eso, alguién tendrá que sufrir un poco para mí.

Daniel: Yo, yo me ofrésco.

Fluttershy: NO, no lo hagas (pone ojos sollozos)

Daniel: Lo siento, es mi deber proteger a otros.

Fluttershy: No, porfavor, no lo hágas.

Daniel: Es mi deber.

Maxium: ¡YA!, dejen de lloriquear y que comience la acción.

_En una silla de electricidad colocan a Daniel los guardias de Maxium._

Maxium: Ahora, 50 de pontencia

Daniel: (Se aguanta).

Maxium: Vaya, no le duele, jajajaja, 80.

Daniel: (se siente dolorido)

Maxium: Al parecer eres fuerte, jajaja, ¿qué les parece 120?

Daniel: (se aguanta con más fuerza).

Maxium: 180

Daniel: (Apenas grita)

Maxium: Ni yo soy un mounstruo, descacen

Daniel: (siente alivio).

Maxium: Demasiado descanso, 200.

Daniel: (se queja).

Maxium: 300

Daniel: ¡AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Maxium: Jajaja, esto si que es un show, ¡800!

Fluttershy: ¡Nooooooo!

Daniel: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Maxium: Jajaja, 1000 y última.

Fluttershy: Eres un mounstruo, UN MONSTRUO.

Maxium: Despues de él sigue Fluttershy.

Daniel: No, (tocido), no lo hagas, electrocútame a mí.

Maxium: ¿Quiéres sufrir por ella? vaya, vaya, eres valiente, este va por Fluttershy, 5000

Daniel: Aaaaja, ajaaaaa, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Fluttershy: Ya párala, ya no da más.

Maxium: Jajaja, ya fue suficiente, déjenlo y devuélvanlo a la jaula. Libéren a Celestia a su castillo.

_Sueltan a Celestia y la teletransportan a Equestria pero desmallada._

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Daniel: (Todo dolorido) Soy su protector, es mi deber cuidarlas con mi vida.

Twilight: ¿Y Spike?

Maxium: Té refieres a ese dragón.

Twilight: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Maxium: Está en la otra celda.

Guardia: Mi señor, los cruceros de desembarco ya están listo para el asedio.

Maxium: Perfecto, que comience la carnicería.

Fluttershy: Por favor no lo hagas.

Maxium: Oh pero los que sufrirán no son los ponies...

Twilight/Fluttershy: ¿Queeeeeeeeeee?

Maxium: Los que sufriran son los,..., animales.

Fluttershy: No, porfavor, no, no lo hagas te lo ruego.

Maxium: Sobre todo, ese tal, Angel.

Fluttershy: No, déjalos en paz porfavor (se puso a llorar)

Maxium: Lo que más odio es la misericordia, guardias, llévenla a a silla de electrocutación.

Daniel: Ni te atrevas.

Fluttershy: No querrás verlo molestarse.

Maxium: Por fin alguien vota ira de su ser, amárrenla.

Fluttershy: Auch.

Daniel: (Todo furioso) ¡DÉJENLA!

Mxium: (Saca su katana) Y que harás al respecto.

Daniel: (Furiosamente) Ahhhhhhhhh. (Traspasa la jaula).

Maxium: (Le golpea con la katana a Daniel pero fue en vano porque se rompió)

_Una lucha intensa de Maxium contra Daniel aunque la lucha se inclina hacia Maxium_

Maxim: Soy un príncipe, nunca me ganarás.

AppleJack: Su cuerpo no da más.

_Los guardias esperaban la señal de Maxium para electrocutar a Fluttershy._

Guardia: Listo mi señor.

Maxium: (Peleando) Perfecto, entonces póngale un mill...(lo que quiso decir fue un millón)

Daniel: (Le tapa la boca a Maxium) UNO, dijo uno, denlé una descarga, lo siento Fluttershy por no taparle la boca antes.

Fluttershy: No importa, ahhhh.

Guardia: ¿Le aumentamos señor?

Maxium: (le tira una patada a Daniel al estómago). Si aumentelé a...(le tapa la boca)

Daniel: Me estoy... ¡CANSANDO!

_Le da un golpe supero potente a Maxium y despues se desploma al suelo._

Maxium: ¡Desgraciado!, me dolió mucho, pero al parecer fuiste muy tonto al usar toda tus fuerzas, o lo que quedaba, en ese golpe.

Daniel: (Tocido) ¿Tú,..., crees,..., que gastaría todas mis fuerzas en un golpe insignificante?

Maxium: ¿A qué te refieres?

Daniel: Para ser príncipe, no sabes mucho de técnicas, en ese golpe absorbí el poder de las ponies y de Spike, a Twilight, la magia, a AppleJack, su fuerza, a Rainbow, su velocidad, a Pinkie Pie, la vibración ,a Rarity, su exatitud y precisión y de Spike, su fuego.

Rarity: ¡Que elegancia!

Daniel: ¿No les importa, verdad?

AppleJack: ¡Para nada!

Fluttershy: ¿Y de mí?

Daniel: Oh, pero si tu poder no puede florecer en una pelea, ya le encontraresmos otro uso, ¿no se sienten débiles?

Twilight: Ahora que lo dices, me siento cansada.

Rainbow: Igual yo.

_Al otro extremo de la cárcel_

Spike: Hace frío, haré un fogata, (trata de usar un poco de fuego), ¿que, que me pasa?

_Donde las ponies_

Maxium: ¿Y entonces que me pasará?

Daniel: Te desintegrarás.

_EL cuerpo de Maxium se desvanese_

Maxium: No, no puedo terminar así, no, nooooooo...

_Se desintegró_

Daniel: Lo derrotamos.

Guardia: ¡Mi señor! nooooo.

Daniel: ¿Quieren terminar como él?

Guardia: Como ley, el ser que derrote a nuestro jefe, debemos servirle, seguimos sus órdenes mi señor.

Daniel: Suélten a Fluttershy, después, lárgense y nunca vuelvan, porque sino, quedarán como Maxium.

Guardia: Si señor.

_Después__ de liberar a las ponies y de rescatar a Spike, obviamente los otros guardias siguieron a Daniel por derrocar a Maxium_

Daniel: Crusero intelestelar S-14, hum, lo robaron, esto pertenece a mi patria.

Twilight: ¿Cómo detenemos la invasión?

Daniel: Lamentablemente son 435 cruseros desembarcando en Equestria, cada crusero tiene 500 soldados 435*500 es 572100 soldados, son demasiados.

Twilight: Entonces.

Daniel: Bueno, tuve una vida excelente a su lado, especialmente con Fluttershy.

_Fluttershy se sonrroja_

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres?

Daniel: Mi trabajo es defender Equestria, eso quiere decir que me tengo que enfrentar a 572100 soldados, así me sea imposible.

Fluttershy: Noooo, no lo hagas, morirás.

Daniel: Lo siento Flutty, pero asi signifique mi derrota, tendré que aceptarlo, ustedes se pueden salvar, solo desembarquen en la selva y rescaten a los ponies restantes y a Celestia, creen una nueva vida en otro planeta.

Twilight: Nunca estremos a salvo sin tí.

Daniel: Por favor, no lo hagan más difícil (lagrimeeo).

Todas: Te vamos a extraña, (le dan un abrazo y empiezan a llorar).

Daniel: Ok, ok, bueno adiós chicas, que el espíritu les acompañe.

Fluttershy: (Le agarra de las piernas y empieza a llorar) Por favor no te vayas, quédate, buscaremos una solución.

Daniel: Lo siento Flutty, antes de que alguien fallezca, debo enfrentarme al oponente.

Fluttershy: (llorando) No lo hagas, porfavor, piensa en nosotras.

Daniel: Créeme que me quiero quedar contigo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos tu voz, tu cariño, quien no quiere eso, pero tengo un deber.(llorando).

_Abrazo grupal_

Daniel: Hasta que lleguen el fin de sus vidas, las extrañaré, amigas mías.

_Fluttershy no se aguanta la tristeza y le quiere seguir a Daniel_

Daniel: Fluttershy, no lo hagas, morirás en el espacio.

Fluttershy: Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Daniel: Yo igual, pero, como te dije, es mi deber.

Twilight: Ya suéltalo, a todas nos duele, pero no podemos hacer nada (lagrimeo).

Fluttershy: Lo extrañaré mucho, Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: Buaaaa, te extrañaremos.

Daniel : Igual yo.

_Daniel se prepara_

Daniel: Adiós.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea.: ¿Porque eres tan perfecto mi valiente guerrero?

Daniel: ¿Mi señor, que hace aquí?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Me enteré que desintegraste a mi hijo traidor, me duele mucho, pero ya era imposible reformarlo, salió igual a su tío.

Daniel: Si mi señor, pero, no debería estar aquí, Solery puede ser atacada ahora mismo.

Rey de La Vía-Láctea: Vine a traerte un pequeño apoyo, traje a 400000 guerreros solerianos.

Daniel: Guau, mi señor, pero mi deber es proteger Equestria, solo yo.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Patrañas, ni yo me enfrento a mas de 500000 soldados, te ordeno como tú rey aceptar este refuezo.

Daniel: Jajaja, gracias mi señor.

Rey de la Vía Láctea: Vamos, ustedes también, necesitamos su moral.

Todas + Spike: ¡Vamos!

_En Equestria_

Soldado rebelde: Vamos, ¡por la Rebelión!

Daniel: (Usa su cuerno de guerra), A la carga mis valiente soldados.

_Una guerra intensa_

Soldado soleriano: ¡Estamos ganando mi señor!

Soldado rebelde: Retirada, retirada, nos ganan en fuerza.

Daniel: ¡Victoria mi rey!

_Después de la guerra, en PonyVille_

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Estamos aquí para conmemorar un acto, además de heroico, sagrado, ya que un valiente Caballero Legendario casi se enfrenta solo a más de 500000 soldados rebeldes, si no era porque las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía le hacían hacer tiempo, él no estuviera aquí. En fin, hoy celebramos él ascenso de Daniel, Daniel, ¿aceptarías considerarte mi hijo, y llenar el vacío de la perdida de mí otro hijo y vivir conmigo junto al reinado del Imperio humano?.

Daniel: Es un honor mi señor, pero lamento decirle, que mi destino es estar aquí con mis nuevos amigos... en especial con Fluttershy, hoy aprendí que los amigos te pueden ayudar en momento dificiles, como me pasó a mí, sin el cariño hacia Fluttershy, no hubiera podido tener el valor de enfrentarme al príncipe Maxium, los amigos siempre darán fuerzas a los necesitados, ¿oíste eso Spike?

Sppike. Siiiip.

Daniel: ¿Lo puedes anotar y dárselo a la princesa Celestia?

Celestia: No es necesario, lo oí todo.

_Todos incluyendo el rey y Daniel se arrodillaron ante la princesa_

Daniel: Princesa.

Celestia: Noble Caballero.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Celestia, soy el rey de esta galaxia ...

Celestia: Lo sé todo, mi señor.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Ok. Daniel, te puedo considerar el guardián de este planeta, vivirás aquí, pero por favor ¿quieres considerarte mi hijo?

Daniel: Esta bien, mi señor

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: (Saca su espada mientras Daniel se arrodilla) Apartir de este momento, serás considerado príncipe del Imperio humano, siendo adoptado por mí, levantaos valiente príncipe.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Príncipe ehh, quien lo diría?

Daniel: Gracias,..., padre.

Rey de la Vía Láctea: Muy bien, nos vemos hijo, hasta pronto ponies.

_Se esfuma_

Daniel: Y todo esto es gracias a ... ¡Fluttershy! porfavor ven Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: (Sonrrojada) No porfavor no (susurrando)

Daniel: Vamos, no hay que tener miedo, ven.

_Fluttershy va toda nerviosa_

Daniel: ¿Quieres bailar un poco?

Fluttershy: Me encantaría.

Daniel ¡Todos a bailar!

_Todos festejan la libertad de Equestria._

Daniel: (Mira fijamente a a Fluttershy) Eres tan bella (dijo templado).

Fluttershy: (Mira fijamente a Daniel) Y tú tan guapo.

_Silencio total._

_Daniel y Fluttershy se miran fijamente cada uno templado del otro y se acercan un poco mas y mas_

Poni: ¡Bésala!

_Los dos se separan y se sonrrojan_

Rarity: Vamos bien Flutter.

Fluttershy: Gracias Rarity.

Twilight: ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Vamos a bailar!

_Después del baile en la casa de Fluttershy._

Daniel: Bueno, deberñias dormir, ya es de noche.

Fluttershy: Tú igual.

Daniel: Yo no puedo dormir.

Fluttershy: Verdad es cierto, ¿qué dices si cada noche te hago una pregunta?

Daniel: Me parce perfecto.

Fluttershy: Mmmm, ¿por qué Maxium se volvío malo?

Daniel: Porque el fue el 2º hijo del rey., pero era el más travieso, mas guerreo y el más activo, mientras el 1º era un poco más flojo pero mucho más inteligente, un día, le dijo a su padre si podía ser el heredero, pero no podía porque era el segundo y era muy rebelde, así que agarró iracontra su hermano y se sublevó contra la corona umana.

Fluttershy: Ohhh.

Daniel: Hubo muchas campañas contra él, pero fueron derrotadas.

Fluttershy: Guau, bueno (bostezo) tengo sueño, nos vemos hasta mañana.

Daniel: Hasta mañana, querida (dijo susurrando la última parte).

**Trama: Maxium, el príncipe traidor de la corona humana, intenta atacar Equestria, pero Daniel, por defender a Fluttershy, tiene que sacar su lado oscuro y defender el honor de sus amigas ponies.**

**Un día caballeroso-parte2**

**Final de inicio de temporada**

**Siguiente capítulo: Fortaleciendo Confianza**

**Nos vemos :D**


End file.
